1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of testing a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most existing electronic manufacturing industries, active elements are mounted on a substrate using surface mount technology. However, in conformity with the trend towards small size of electronic appliances, a plurality of new packaging technologies enabling active elements to be included in a substrate has been developed.
In the case of a substrate including active elements, various types of active elements are integrated into the substrate, and thus it is predicted that the costs of manufacturing the substrate will decrease, and that the substrate will contribute to the realization of the small size of products as the substrate is used for products such as mobile phones.
Currently, the testing of substrates is required due to problems with the quality which occur during the manufacture and management of substrates, and this is required to guarantee the quality of products. Further, a more definite substrate test method is required in order to ensure the quality of substrates and solve several problems of the current substrate industry in which technologies have gradually changed to complicated and various forms, such as the realization of high level, high density, high functionality, high reliability and high minuteness.
A conventional method of testing a substrate is intended to test the performance of a substrate and examine mounting failures such as the misalignment, improper mounting and reverse mounting of parts and the exchange of polarities, and soldering failures such as insufficient soldering, excessive soldering and short circuits. That is, such an existing substrate test method is intended to measure only the open circuits or short circuits of the typical circuit patterns of a substrate, rather than measure a substrate including active elements.
Therefore, testing a substrate including active elements (for example, an RF transceiver, a digital & analog Baseband circuit, a Phasor Measurement Unit [PMU], Memory, an FM Radio circuit, etc.), using conventional substrate test methods, has limitations in providing a definite solution to the problem of guaranteeing the reliability of the substrate.